The Amityville Horrors
by earlmillenie
Summary: Based off the movie, Amityville Horrors. Famous author Arthur Kirkland, hopes to find a change of scenery after his lat husband's death. With his new husband, and three children, he moves to the small town of Amityville, only to discover, there are darker secrets than the ones on the surface.


In irony, everything began on a dark stormy night.

There was a great thunderstorm that shrouded the town. Rain pelted down hard and the wind howled loudly, almost threatening to sweep the trees from their roots. The entire town of Amityville was cast in deep slumber. Everyone living through dreams except for maybe the small chatter from the police station, its lights flickering on and off in the distance.

Somewhere along the coast of the lake lay the majestic house of High Hopes. The family residing in it is a newly immigrated family from Sweden who just moved in only two years ago. The strauffesons, are known to the town as a quiet, but friendly family. Berwald and his 'wife' Tino have two sons, one in his senior years and the other one still at the tender age of 9. Although not blood related, the couple also has two other young ones. Peter, who is 3 years older than the youngest was adopted into the family when he was just a babe, due to an unfortunate accident. The other, is 2 years older than the oldest child and is back visiting from college. But aside from that, let's get back to the story shall we?

Now, the whole house was asleep, except for one young man.

Matthias Kohler, sat alone in the damp, cold basement. Everything was shrouded in darkness, except for the flickering image on the TV screen. On the screen was a picture of a crucifix with the head of an Indian in it. To others, the image may seem confusing, but to the man, it was the source of evil itself.

Matthias sat on a ratty old couch, facing away from the screen. His entire was damp with sweat and his eyes flickered fearfully at the screen. If you knew the man, you can say he was acting completely not himself. Matthias was known as a cheerful the fireworks of the family. Always exploding with laughter and radiating with happiness and smiles. But ever since he came back to visit, his demeanor took a drastic 180 switch. Some would say he was stressed out from school and others thought he was in a midlife crisis and fighting his inner demons. In a literal sense, you can say he was.

His mind was struggling back and forth with the 'thing that has been causing his unusual behaviour. The thing was slowly consuming his mind and there was nothing he could do about it.

Katch'em...

A hissing filed his ears.

Kill'em

Matthias screwed his eyes shut, and covered his ears hoping to muffle the voice. But it was no use.

"kill'em"

"Please," he whimpered, "I don't want this. Please leave..."

"katch'em .." The man desperately tried to shake out the voice, but he knew that he was slipping very soon. Blood trickled from the area on his head where he gripped too hard.

"kill'em..."

"no..."

"Kill'em.."

His body started convulsing as if someone from the inside was struggling to take the body. His eyes rolled back into his head and all he could was to let out a cry before his control vanished.

"KILL'EM..."

The seizure abruptly stopped. Matthias slowly got up with a complete blank look in hs eyes. He stretched out his right hand and a musket immediately flew into it. Step by step, he trudged upstairs, his steps echoed in the silent house. The only sound accompanying him was the rumble of thunder and the bold flashes of lightning.

Creak*

The door to the master bedroom flew open. In bed, the couple slept soundly; not at all aware of the danger that befalls them.

Without hesitation, he fired. BLAM! BLAM!

Lucas looked up wearily from his bed. "Must be the thunder..." he mumbled. Feeling an empty presence, he looked to the empty bed to his right. "Ugh Peter, where the hell did you go this time..." Drowsily, he got up, grabbed his cotton robe and shuffled outside.

Lightning flashed in the background, creating menacing shadows on the wall. But that didn't faze the boy at all. The only on his mind was to find peter and get back to bad. In the back of his head, he felt something was wrong, but instead just dismissed it with another yawn.

Thud, thud, thud

"Lucassss..."

"Matt?"

He turned around, just to see Matt, looking blankly back at him. The musket was still smoking. Dread filled his stomach as he thought what it was used for.

"Matt," he said slowly as his eyes slowly drifted from the musket to his face, "why do you have a musket? It's past midnight..."

Matthias stared, eyes void of emotions. His hand twitched on the musket, and a dark foreboding drew over Lucas. He quickly turned to run, but felt his foot gave away as he collapsed on the ground in agony. In horror, he felt the gaping wound in his stomach. Blood gushed out, painting his shirt a deep crimson red. In pain, he tried to crawl away, one hand on his wound and the other reaching for the phone.

A bullet whizzed past his ears and shattered the phone in front of him.

Quivering, he painfully turned back to see matt, raising his musket once more.

"Please." He strained, blood seeping through his mouth. "don't do this, Its not you Matt."

The pale blue eyes showed know sadness at the sight of his bloodied frined. The last thing Lucas heard was, "I love you Lucas." BLAM.

Then there was no more.

Watching through the keyhole from the bathroom was peter, desperately trying not to scream at the horrific sight before him.

At the same time, little Erik woke to the sound of a gunshot and quickly hid in his closet.

Finally, the man covered in his loved ones blood made it to the youngest room, which was a the top floor. He turned to his bed, only to find it empty. In confusion, he surveyed the room and to poor Erik's mistake, Lucas found that the light in the closet was on. He opened the doors and found Erik sitting in the corner with his stuffed animal, Mr. Puffin in his arms. The boy innocently looked up at his older brother. "What's wrong Mattie? Where's Lucas?"

A lone tear slipped out of his emotionless eyes and his voice shook in sorrow.

"Im so sorry Erik."

BLAM.

Then, silence filled the night.

...

Last night, a tragic incident has happened in the small town of Amityville. 4 people of the Strauffeson family were murdered in their house, by their eldest son, Matthias Koehler who claimed to be possessed by a demon. The youngest was 9 while the oldest was 44. The only survivor was their 3rd son, Peter as he was the one who notified the police in the dead of the night. The tragedy was horrific and that leaves us to question why had he done it and could the town ever feel safe again after this gruesome murdered?

In further more...

This was brought to you by CNN.. with that...

...

**So, this is my new account, from darkangel78921. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it! I was planning this for a while so hopefully it didn't turn out too bad.**

**Strauffeson, yeah, i kind of made that up on the spot. So correct me if I'm wrong on anything.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
